Letters From Lovino
by HetaFan99
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a 16 year old sophomore, has an average(boring) life with his Nonno and little brother Feli. But when he and Feli are accepted into a prestigious academy, his life is changed forever. Lost childhood loves, a perverted frog, an overly happy spaniard, a strange turtle, letters to an unknown man, plus more await! Enjoy this Spamano I made just for you! Highschool AU
1. Prolouge: Welcome to Hetalia!

"Beep!Beep!BEEP!BEEP!BEEEEP!" Was the sound my alarm clock made at 5 in the morning. 5 in the morning. No one should have to get up at that unholy hour in the morning. If it was up to me, I'd break the damn thing into pieces and sleep until 1 in the afternoon. But I couldn't, no matter how much the damn thing deserved it... but there were times.

Anyway, you're probably wondering who the Hell I am? Well? Aren't you dammit?! Why would I be doing this if you weren't? Nevermind that. My name is Lovino Vargas. Under ANY circumstance, NEVER, EVER, call me Lovi. I hate that. Its annoying. So don't. Or I will kill you. Okay maybe not go that far, but someone WILL get hurt.

As I said, my name is Lovino Vargas, I am a 16 year old Italian male, living with my Nonno and idiotic but well loved little brother Feli in annoying but fairly comfertable conditions, going to a local highschool...until today. I have been accepted, along with my brother, to go to a prestigious school, of which I will have to stay for 3 years. 3 years of my life at a school, living there, with a bunch of rich snobs and Feli around every corner. And the school's name, you ask? It was the most ridiculous name anyone could ever come up with ever. Hetalia Academy. What the Hell is Hetalia? Who cares. I don't. I don't even want to go to the damn school, but Feli's too stupid and naive to go alone, and I don't want him to go alone anyway. He may be an idiot brother, by he's my idiot brother, and I have to watch out for him.

Hold on, I lost track. Where was I? Oh yeah, it was 5 a.m. and I had to drag myself out of bed, take a shower, get dressed brush my teeth, all that shit, until it was 6:30. Then I woke up Feli by kicking him out of the bed, and yelled at him to get ready, which he did, in 2 hours. By the time he was done, I had already finished making breakfast: omlets with chopped tomatoes and cheese, and some cut up onions...in the omlet of course. I set Feli's plate down, when he burst into the kitchen, Nonno following him groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I have to get up at 8:30? I'm tiiiiiired~ Can't I go back to bed?" Nonno said, yawning as he did so, wearing a white muscle shirt and blue boxers...again. He always got up like this, with either Feli or me having to wake him up...mostly Feli.

"Shut up! You have to take us to that damn school today. Then you can sleep all week- no, all year, and I wouldn't give a fuck. Now sit down and eat your omlet Nonno." I spat, putting his plate down as well.

"Really? Well then, I better hurry up and take you then!" He said happily, as he sat down and began shoving the omlet down his throat. Feli was eating his quickly too; he was somehow EXCITED to go. Feli, the one afraid of the dark and of very scary looking people. But, he was well liked, and definately made friends easier than I did. EVERYONE loved Feli. No one could resist that cute charm, that smile, his talents...Erhem, as I was saying. They had finally finished breakfast as I was putting my plate in the sink, Feli bouncing up and down excitedly as he ran to his room to pack. I WALKED to my room and began packing all the essentials: toothbrush, clothes, toothpaste, comb, brush, phone, phone charger, laptop, school supplies, and 4 pairs of shoes. I also packed paper, pencils, ink pens, and envelopes, which I find are the most important. I looked around and thought, 'what the heck.' As I grabbed my pencil and began to write:

Dear Spagna(I still don't know your real name),

How are you? I'm okay, I guess, except I have to go to this new school. Ill be away from home for almost the entire year, for 3 years, and will only be able to come back on holidays... not like I'd want to stay at the school anyway. I miss you. Even if its been 9 years since I've seen you, I still miss you. I really want to see you, but unfortunately, I can't, because I never learned your real name...and I didn't tell you mine. Well, that and the fact I have no idea where you went. So I continue to write my letters to you, Spagna, in hopes that one day you'll find them and read them, and see my feelings for you... hopefully when I'm more mature... But, I hope to see you again soon Spagna.

Love,

Tomate

I sighed at the ridiculous nickname. Why he continuously called me that, I don't know.

"Lovi!~ Its time to go!~" I quickly put the letter into an envelope and stuck it into the box where I kept all my letters to Him. I grabbed my bag, ran out the door, and jumped into the car.

"Ready?" Nonno said, looking at us both in the back seat like we were small children to be worried over.

"Si." Feli and I said in harmony as Nonno started the car and began driving to the place where I would be living for three years.

I watched as Nonno drove away, the tires screeching and leaving skid marks as he went. He always was a crazy driver, I'm suprised his crazy-ass never got a ticket. I turned to Feli, but he was already off, talking to some tall blondle guy. It looked like he was scaring Feli. No one messes with my fratello! I was about to go over there when something happened to interrupt.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"What do you-" I never got to finish, because I was attacked my very large boxes. Very large and HEAVY boxes.

"Ay, are you okay amigo?~" The idiot who threw the boxes onto me said.

"Does it look like I'm okay bastard! I can't get up! Get these damn boxes off me so I can kick your ass!" I shrieked, squirming and kicking underneath the weight.

"Ah, Si! Of course!" What was this guy? Dense? Stupid? Naive? Probably all three. And what was that crawling sensation on my back? Now its on my chest. WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!

"There you go amigo." The idiot with the cheery voice said, lifting off the last box.

"Well finally! Now I can-" I didn't get to finish that sentence either, because right in front of my face, was a weird, green, scaly thing with a shell and jet black eyes.

Hello~ My name is HetaFan~ This is my first story on fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. If not well...anyway, Enjoy the glory of Spamano! More chapters will be posted as soon as I possibly can or feel like it~


	2. Finding Dorm Rooms and Fighting Monsters

"AAAAAAHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! CHIGIIII!"

The weird green thing on top of my chest fell off as I jumped up and did a (MANLY!) yell, bolting into the school. I could hear someone yelling at me to stop. Ha. Fat fucking chance mother fucker.

"Holy mother fuck! What the hell was that thing?!" I panted, having probably run a mile in 2 seconds. I looked around and saw I was in a hallway on the second floor of the school. I could tell because there was a window and I could see the entire school front campus. How the Hell did I get up here?! It was pretty much empty, except for one weird brunnete haired guy surrounded by cats. Why the fuck was there a guy sleeping with cats all over him? Anyway, I looked around to see one open door, so I decided 'What the Hell, screw it.' And opened the mysterious door. I was a bit confused at what I saw: One side of the room was red, white, and blue, trash and dirty laundry every where, with an American flag and posters of players from that weird sport in America that they call Football when it wasn't football. You know, the one with the weird, oval-ish brown ball that they threw around. There were also a lot of vintage comics. Not like I read those. But that side was a disaster. I swear I could see one of the socks MOVE. That's just not otherside was very different: Classic books all lined up neatly on a bookshelf, bed made, almost everything in gray and beige and all those boring crappy colors. There were books ranging from Arthur Conan doyle to Edgar Allen Poe, and a lot more fucking heavy-ass books. There also seemed to be an electric guitar hidden underneath the bed, and many packets of earl-gray tea. Who the hell were the people who lived here?!

"Eh-hem. Exscuse me, but I do believe you're intruding into our room."

Shit. I'm screwed. I turned to see a stuffy looking blonde guy with-HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE CATERPILLARS ON HIS FACE?! I jumped a little in suprise, calming down as quickly as I could when there was a guy with eyebrows the size of caterpillars staring you down.

"Ehh...I'm lost? Your door was the only one open so..."

"Damn that Alfred! He always forgets to lock the door! So, let me guess. You're one of the new students?" What was this guy? A mind reader?! I just nodded, like an idiot. I couldn't help but stare at those damn things...

"Well then, what's your name? Its rude to go into someone's living space and not tell them their name. I'm Arthur by the way. Arthur Kirkland." The Eyebrow gu- I mean Arthur said, holding out his hand. I looked at him a little funny, but shrugged and shook his hand anyway. I mean, what the hell, you know?

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas. Under any circumstances, do NOT, call me Lovi. Or you will be put in my book of bastards to kill."

"I understand what you mean. I have a problem with nicknames as well..." Arthur sighed, letting go of my hand

"Hey Artie! Did you find my football?" Suddenly, a very annoying-sounding idiot with blonde hair and glasses popped in.

"No, Alfred. I did not." I could feel the annoyance radiating from Arthur. I'd be annoyed too, if some idiotic bastard called me that.

"Artie, who's this guy? I've never seen him before." The annoying idiot, otherwise known as Alfred, asked. I was about to reply,(rudely), when Arthur stepped in.

"This is one of the new students coming in this year. Lovino Vargas. Lovino, this is Alfred F. Jones. He's my roomate. He's also on the football team. The european kind, although, as he's American, calls it soccer."

"I'm just saying, its confusing. Why not just call it soccer?"

"Because its FOOTBALL idiota!" I shouted, "You can't call football soccer! That's just not right! Its FOOTBALL. Not soccer."

"Alright alright! Sheesh, where'd you find this guy? He's almost as grumpy as you Artie!" I was pissed now.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! Ill kick your ass bastard!" And I would have too, had Arthur not grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room, "What the Hell Arthur?! I know we just met and all, but that bastard needs an ass kicking! Calling Football Soccer! He-" I didn't finish that sentence(wow, how many sentences will I not finish in this story?!) Because Arthur interrupted me,

"Listen, although he seems like an idiotic ass, which he is most of the time... he's really sweet... even if he's an idiotic git... With an atrocious eating habit." Arthur had a weird look in his eyes for some reason, but it faded quickly. It looked familiar, the feeling I sensed right now...whatever, it was gone.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I was grateful for the offer, because in reality, although I'd never admit it, I was lost as fuck.

"Yeah. Can you help me find my dorm too? The directions on this damn paper they gave me are too fucking complicated." I said, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. All of the writing was confusing, and I couldn't figure it out. It was like it purposely DIDN'T want me to find anything.

"Oh, here, let me see..." he took the paper away from me, and after observing it for fucking ever, he nodded, "See, they gave you an older version of the school map. It's a common mistake. Here." He pulled out his version of the map, which made more sense than the piece of crap this school had given me. I grabbed it, and it took me 1 minute to figure out where my dorm was.

"How the Hell do they mix these up?"

"Bloody hell if I know." I kinda stood there like an idiot for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Well, my dorm room's 116. That's nearby. Maybe we can... I don't know... hangout? It'd at least give you a break from that idiot you live with." It's not like I wanted friends! I was just helping someone get away from their idiot! Yeah... that's it!

"I'd like that. Mathew could join us too; he's Alfred's younger brother, but believe me, they're nothing alike. As long as it doesn't involve horror movies, though. I already have to sit with Alfred while he's crying from the latest horror movie he picked up from Kiku; by the way, he's a pretty nice person considering all the idiots around here. Well, I have to go Lovino, before Alfred orders takeout again." He waved goodbye, and walked away back to his dorm. I was now alone, looking for my dorm. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong. Before I could even get there, I was interrupted. AGAIN.

"Omph! Hey bastard! Watch where you're going!" I landed on my ass after walking into something that smelled of french perfume...or was it cologne?

"Ohohohohohohohohon.~ Look Gilbert.~ It is one of the new students." I looked up to see... MAJOR FUCKING PERV ALERT! This guy radiated pervertedness, almost like... I don't even fucking know! It was just creepy. The guy next to him should've had a label that said: WARNING: Major Jackass.

"Kesesesesesesese.~ Is it the same one Tonio ran into earlier? Speaking of Tonio, where the Hell is he?" The Jackass-was that a bird on his head? Okay, from now on, his name is bird-jackass.

"Ah, he is getting his room set up. Why do you think he was carrying all those boxes for Gilbert?" The perv said.

"I don't know. Hey, did you see the cutie mein bruder picked up? If he keeps it up, maybe he'll be almost as awesome as me someday~" The bird jackass- Gilbert, said.

"Hello? Ciao? I'm still here you bastards! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my dorm." I said with the nicest voice I could pull off when I was pissed.

"Aw, but wouldn't you like to stay with me for a bit, mon ami?" The perv said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Kesesese~ Come on Francis. You can't take all the good ones!" The bird jackass said, folding his arms.

"Ah, no. Get the fuck off me before I break your arms..." I growled, and the perv-Francis, let go, putting up his hands in feint defense.

"Alright mon ami. But I hope to see you soon.~ Come Gilbert, I want you to introduce me to the little 'cutie' your brother picked up." And after that, they were gone. Thank you God. I hope I never see those bastards again. Ever.

I finally made it to my dorm, after running into something... or someone. I swear I heard it say 'sorry...'. Anyway, off topic again. Like I said, I finally made it to my dorm:116, the place I would be living for 3 years of my life. How wonderful. I slowly opened the door, as if I was afraid of what I was going to find. I hoped my room mate wouldn't be a perv, or a jackass, or date my brother. I would kill him then. Then I'd have the room to myself, because it would be the perfect murder.

After 5 minutes with the door slightly opened, I decided to stop chicken shitting this and flung open the door. It was blinding: the entire right side of the room was bright red and a gold-ish yellow, with a few posters of althetes from the Spanish football team. There was also a Spanish flag hanging proudly- no, smugly, above the bed, which was covered in red and white pillows, and-was that silk? Holy fuck, this guy was loaded. But one thing I didn't understand about that side of the room was the empty fish bowl. Why would he need a-

"AHYEEE! CHIGII! LET GO MONSTRO!AIUTO!" I was once again attacked by the weird green scaly thing with a shell, which had somehow managed to climb up my leg, and was now biting into my pants as I cried (MANLY!) for help.

"Ay, amigo! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself! Or Toro!" I couldn't see who was talking, but the voice sounded familiar, I was too busy fighting a scaly shelled monstro to bother listening. Before I knew it, a pair of strong, tanned arms caught me, holding me against...HOLY FUCK, was that a six pack I was feeling on my back?! I blushed, trying to squirm away, when one of the arms loosened to grab the 'monstro'. It was just a turtle. A cute little turtle. I only saw glimpses of it! What the Hell was I supposed to do!

"Fusosososo~ Looks like Toro gave you a scare! And vice versa." The arms let me go, and I turned to see a tall, tan, nicely built Spaniard, "Hola amigo. Sorry about earlier, I tripped and you were in the way. My name's Antiono by the way! Tonio to my friends. And your name?"

Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hangers~ I love 'em! Anyway, as I forgot to do it last time, I may as well do it now.

French:

Mon ami-my friend

German:

Mien bruder-my brother

Italian:

Ciao-hello

Monstro-monster

Aiuto-help

Spanish:

Hola-hello

Amigo-friend

Well, thank you for reading! Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekez...I don't know if I spelled that right... I hope you liked it~

-HetaFan99


	3. Showers, Turtle Feeding and a Phone Call

I stood there stupidly for I don't know how long. I didn't know what to say. It was like my mouth didn't want to listen to what my mind was shouting for it to say. 'Why the Hell can't I move?!' Was what kept racing through my mind. Over and over again, like some fucking broken record that wouldn't turn off or shut the fuck up. If Antonio(that was his name, right?) hadn't have said something, I could've stayed like that forever.

"Amigo? Are you okay?" He said, looking...concerned? Hell if I know. I shook my head, clearing away all the shit that had been rushing in it.

"Uh, yeah. I zoned out. What was your name again?"

"Antonio Fernadez Carriedo. You can call me Tonio.~"

"I'll stick with Antonio. I'm Lovino Vargas. Let me guess; You're my room mate? Otherwise, why the Hell would you be in here?"

"Ah, si. I left you the left side of the room. As you can see, I already kinda settled in." Kinda? The entire right side of the room was covered in Spanish memorabilia! What, was there more?!

"Thanks." was all I could say to reply. What was with this guy? I almost nearly killed his turtle,(But in my defense, it had attacked me twice today...WHAT THE FUCK! It was smiling at me! From right on top of Antonio's head! That's not right!) and he was smiling as if it were no big deal! Like some idiot!

"You're welcome Lovi.~" wait... what the Hell did he just say? Did he just call me what I think he called me?!

"What the Hell did you just say?"

"I said, 'You're welcome Lovi.'" I turned to him, making myself clear on what he did wrong, which was: NEVER, EVER, call me Lovi. Only Feli and Nonno did it because they were family. I let it slide then, but this guy, Antonio, was a perfect stranger!

"Listen Antonio. I'm going to say this once and only once: Don't. Call. Me. Lovi. Understand?" I said, gritting my teeth at the final words.

"Awww, but why? Its so cute! Hey, why is your face so red?" I turned away quickly, crossing my arms in anger and frustration. Cute?! Men weren't supposed to be CUTE! I. Am. A. Man! My face was red in anger, I was not blushing! Men don't blush! I do not blush! I was angry! I'M NOT BLUSHING! DON'T BELIEVE THE LIES!

"Lovi. Why is you're face all red?" He put a hand on my shoulder, which I imediatly swatted off, and started walking to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower ,and then go to bed."

"But its only 2 in the afternoon."

"I don't care. I fucking woke up at 5 in the morning, I'll go to fucking bed at 2 in the motherfucking afternoon bastard. Good night." And with that, I went to take my well deserved shower.

The water felt so good against my tired body, seeming to melt all the anger away, calming that one ache I had in my neck that didn't seem to want to go away. Maybe I should get something for that... pain killers? A heating pad? or do you use an icepack? Or maybe one of those pain cremes that say they'll relieve the stress of your muscles or some shit like that.

Anyway, everthing was fine and calm for once, no Feli to burst in suddenly to say the pasta was burning, no Nonno to break down the door and ask where the car keys were... or where I hid his wine stash. No, none of that. Nope, just me, all alone, by myself. And the turtle next to the shampoo bottle I went to reach for.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT MONKEYS!" I screamed,(in a very manly way! Not like a girl at all! Yeah...DON'T DOUBT ME!) jumping pretty far out of the shower, onto a bathroom rug close to the cabinets below the sink, flailing.

"Lovi?! What's wrong? Did you slip?! Hold on, I'm coming!" And before I could say anything, there came Antonio, slamming open the door to see me, naked on the floor, arms and legs splayed apart, face down, with a turtle on my head. How motherfucking great.

"Get. Out. Now." I growled, although it didn't have as much effect as I wanted since I was face down on the floor. My face turned red again in anger. No I was not blushing! SHUT UP!

"O-Oh. Sorry Lovi. But why did you scream? And why are you on the floor?" I swear, I've only known this guy for a few hours and I can already tell he's dense. And oblivious. Very oblivious.

"Your damn turtle is trying to murder me idiota."

"Toro? Oh no, Toro wouldn't hurt a fly, isn't that right, mi pequeno tortuga?" He said in a voice you would use for a baby, or a small dog, as he picked up the turtle, or Toro, and placed him on his shoulder. He then grabbed a towel and draped it around my shoulders, helping me up, my face turning a brighter crimson...from anger of course! I can take care of myself! I don't need some Spanish bastard to help me!

"I don't need fucking help bastard. I can take care of myself." I said, clutching the towel.

"Ah, si. Lo siento Lovi. I'm just trying to help.~" He said all cheery and shit. Can a person like this even exist?!

"Don't call me Lovi! And get the Hell out! I'm still trying to take a shower damn you!" I shouted, kicking Antonio and his turtle out,literally. I slammed the door once he was out, locked it, and finally returned to my shower.

"Finally!~ Peace and quiet..." I sighed, flopping onto my bed after leaving the shower, dressed; Antonio had left a while earlier, at least I thought so. He wasn't here when I got out of the shower, but who cares? I don't. I'm alone, all alone! Alone...

"..."

"Oh, yeah... you..." I forgot about that damn turtle... Toro was his name. It was here, with me. Fuck. I'm going to be murdered by a turtle. How wonderful. I always hoped that when I was killed... wait a minute, no I didn't! I didn't wanna fucking die! And definately not by the hands...er...feet? Damn! I just didn't wanna die! Especially not because of some damn fucking tartaruga! I stood up and pointed to him, "Okay... Toro. Let's get something straight: I don't like you, and you're trying to murder me."

"..." it-Toro, just tilted its head, as if confused. Those little black eyes followed me as I continued to talk,

"How about this? I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." At that, he just looked even more confused. How the hell can a turtle looked confused?!

"Ruumble~" I looked down at my stomach, but it wasn't me who made the noise. I turned to Toro to see his mouth open, anticipating food.

"You're hungry? Fine, I'll feed you, but I don't know what the Hell your Spanish bastard of an owner feeds you." I said. What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm talking to a turtle for Pete's sake.

He crawled to a piece of paper and pointed at it with his little flat foot: the picture on the paper showed a... tomato. Why was there a picture with a tomato?!

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Toro just shook his little green head... dammit, he was actually really cute, "Alright alright. Come on Toro." I said, scooping up the little turtle and holding him in my hands as I looked for the kitchen, which wasn't that hard. It was right next to the bedroom, which was conveniant, considering I liked to cook.

"So, the tomatos are in the fridge right? Or in a basket?" Toro pointed with his little foot to a wicker basket full of ripe tomatos.

"These?" I asked, picking one up; they were nice and plump, perfectly red all around. He nodded, looking very hungry. I placed him on the counter, along with the tomato, and after finding a proper knife, sliced it up, and began feeding it piece by piece to my new little scaly-shelled friend. Well, he hadn't tried to kill me again, if he had wanted to in the first place, and I enjoyed his company. He couldn't talk back, or complain, or act stupid, because he was a turtle; and turtles cannot talk, no matter how intelligent they are.

"*burp~*" I turned to see him covering his mouth with his foot. (How does a turtle even burp? Is that normal, or even possible!?)

"I suppose you're done now?" He nodded, (How fucking smart was he if he can fucking understand human language?!) and I picked him up again and placed him inside the fishbowl Antonio had on his desk. I then flopped onto my bed for the 2nd time, and as I was finally about to go to sleep, my damn phone rang. I picked up the damn (accursed) thing and answered, "Hello? Who the Hell is it?"

"Ciao Fratello~ How are you?" Fuck, it was Feli, bubbly and happy as ever.

"Feli? What the Hell?! Where are you?!"

"I'm in my new room with my new roomates, Ludwig and Kiku."

"What happened to you earlier? What about that blonde guy that was scaring you?!"

"Oh, that was Ludwig. He's actually really nice when you get to know him! His brothers name is Gilbert-" Gilbert?! Mr. Albino-bird-jackass?!

"You mean bird jackass?! Don't talk to him! Or his brother! Do not!"

"But why? Gilbert was really nice too. And Francis..."

"DON'T TALK TO FRANCIS EITHER!"

"But-Oops! Pasta's burning! Addio Lovi~ let's meet up tomorrow! I can introduce you to Kiku and Ludwig then! How about the cafe near here?" I didn't have anything else to do so-

"Yeah. why fucking not? Don't be late though!"

"I won't lovi, ti amo!~"

"Ti amo..." I said, hanging up the phone. I swear, Feli threw those words around too much...'I love you'. Bah! That's a word for family, and family only! And maybe...no.

I layed back down on the bed and sighed. Turning over on my side as I drifted off to sleep.

'Bouna notte Spagna...Ti...amo...' and those were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep.

Hiya everyone~ Its me, HetaFan99! I hope you enjoyed that! I'm hoping in later chapters to have Antonio's, or even others POV. Here's the translations:

Spanish:

mi pequeno tortuga-My little turtle

Si-yes

Lo siento-I'm sorry

Italian:

tartaruga-turtle

Ciao-hello

Addio-Goodbye

Ti amo-I love you (it is practically the same as the spanish saying for it, except in spanish it is Te amo.)

Thank you for reading. School starts soon so I won't be able to post as often. Addio, and gracias~

HetaFan99


End file.
